1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process of manufacturing gum having various colors and patterns and more particularly, a process of manufacturing the gum product representing fantastic visual effects wherein it comprises: In the common process of manufacturing a gum, separately prepared soft gum pieces having various colors and patterns are charged into a hopper, together with powdered sugar and then, by dispersing and rolling the gum pieces on a hard gum sheet, gum pieces are freely adhered to the gum sheet where each part has the different colors and patterns.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional gums have a single color as a whole. Recently, a gum which can provide visual pleasure by printing patterns on a gum using each kind of coloring agents has been developed at home and abroad.
However, a painted-color state is irregular due to physical properties of gum surface. Further, the Korean Unexamined Publication No. 94-20928 discloses a machine for adding food particles to a gum, enabling people to simultaneously enjoy some food while chewing a gum by dispersing food particles like candy on the gum surface when being drawn out on the manufacturing process. But the machine is incongruent for preparing gum having various colors and patterns.
Also, the International Unexamined Patent No. 94-22323 discloses a process of manufacturing a gum having multi-phase structure. FIG. 1 is a schematic view illustrating a process of manufacturing gum pieces from a hopper, as specified in the International Unexamined Patent No. 94-22323.
According to the above method, first gum having colors different from the gum sheet is separately prepared, and then multi-phase gum is prepared by regularly dispersing the gum pieces having specific patterns on the gum sheet by the apparatus attached to a hopper and rolling together with the gum sheet.
However, in the event that the above manufacturing method is applied, there have been some disadvantages in that a) gum production may not be easily made available due to the fact that gum pieces are adhered to the roller instead of gum sheet, and b) prepared multi-phase gum seems to be dull with same pattern and color.
To comply with the above shortcomings, intensive studies have been so far made to invent a process of manufacturing a new gum having more natural and fantastic colors and patterns, together with easily available production.
To prevent the gum pieces from adhering to a roller and for easier adhesion to the gum sheet, their temperature and strength are the most critical factors. Thus this invention has been completed, under the notion that 1) a novel gum having more various colors and patterns may be prepared by dispersing separately prepared gum pieces contained in a hopper, having various colors and shapes, on the gum sheet and rolling together with the gum sheet, and b) in case that the gum pieces having different shapes and colors are folded and rolled among them, more fantastic color and shapes may be noticeable.